megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:SMT1 Template: Number of Attacks/Hits
What does it mean? I have a lot of editors who want to add SMT1 information but they always ask this, in turn, preventing them from doing so. I brought it up with Great Mara before but we couldn't figure it out. Should we just remove it? -- Zahlzeit 23:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :The best I can think of is how when using some weapons, it hits multiple times in one attack, and that some demon's basic attack command does the same thing. I am not certain though.--Otherarrow 00:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Then should we remove it? Can you think of any older editors that might know what's up? -- Zahlzeit 07:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Some demons definitley hit more targets at once in a single turn with the Attack command then others though. One such example is Senri. This usually somewhat makes up for their relatively low attack power. The problem is that this stats seems to be hidden and the only way that I see of documenting it is testing the Demon in battle which makes it a lot more tedious to figure out then the rest of demons' stats which can all be found on their in-game Status screen. At the moment though, it seems like every other page I see with SMT stats has the Number of Hits completely wrong (usually it says "1 - 3" when they only hit once). I've been adding a lot of SMT demon data lately and have simply resorted to adding a direct link to the Edit page of the corresponding demon in cases when I'm unsure of their "NOH". If anyone has a better idea of how to deal with this though I'll take it into consideration when updating future SMT1 demon pages. -- Snowmanie 16:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Bit of an update on this. Someone was kind enough to upload the official Shine Megami Tensei strategy guide here Now besides a lot of nice but unforunatley untranslated information about the game I noticed that pages 58-110 contains a complete listing of every single demon that appears in the game along with their stats. Here is a sample (hosted externally since I think Wiki doesn't allow uploading of full scans to their database). ::::::While the actual status derived from their skill points like Hit% and Magic Power isn't listed (these stats can however be calculated from their skill points through a forumla I'm pretty sure I saw in one of the GameFAQ walkthroughs) the elusive "Number of Hits" seems to be 11th column. This is of course only guesswork based on context since I do not know any Japanese but it seems to make sense. I think the 10th column might be the number of enemies who may attack you at once in random battle since it's empty for the most powerful demons. If someone could find a translator for this page which seems to explain just what each column means they could confirm my guesses. I'd also like to know what the characters in place for numbers mean for this demon. ::::::If I'd be able to find answers to this I could start adding in these numbers to their respective SMTstats table. -- Snowmanie (talk) 19:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::So...do we know what "number of hits" actually means now? I can get what the 10th column means though.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:05, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::As I've said previously it means the number of regular attacks a demon will do in one turn when using the "Attack" command. Most only hit once but several demons hit multiple times which makes up for their generally weaker strength. It's similar to how some swords when equip will do several hits per turn. -- Snowmanie (talk) 23:15, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, derp, I overlooked that and just read your update, my bad. That makes sense, but I think there was some other reason we were confused on this? I think it's just inaccurate data on our part though. Sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:45, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well if I can find someone who'll translate a few parts of this for me I can get to correcting. By the way, while I have your attention: I recently made some changes to the SMTstats table and would appreciate response on it. Just so that I don't have to re-add a bunch of data in case some major change is neccessary. -- Snowmanie (talk) 02:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC)